


Aphrodite's New Plant - A New Spin

by Sarah_Carter_Rogers



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bondage, Brother/Sister Incest, Bukkake, Cervix Penetration, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent Issues, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fruit sex, Gourd Sex, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Penetration, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Swimming Pools, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Triple Penetration, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Womb Inflation, expect the unexpected, vine sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Carter_Rogers/pseuds/Sarah_Carter_Rogers
Summary: After Aphrodite gets experimental with some of Demeter's plants, creating her perfect specimen. It is set loose on the world of Gods and Demigods.These are some of my tales of what happened.Will probably contain stories coveringMultiverseFantasy's(Formally Multiverse05) as yet to be repostedAphrodite's New Plant: The Final Chapter
Relationships: Artemis/Apollo/Original Tentacle Monster, Athena/Original Tentacle Monster, Demeter/Original Tentacle Monster, Hestia/Original Tentacle Monster
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. And Vine Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aphrodite's New Plant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950624) by [MultiverseFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy). 
  * Inspired by [Aphrodite’s New Plant: The Final Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665284) by [MultiverseFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiverseFantasy/pseuds/MultiverseFantasy). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Apollo, and vine makes three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter set after [Chapter 15: The hunters and their Prey ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950624/chapters/58249918) but after Artemis found her huntresses and the vine but instead of the end of [Chapter 19: Artemis goes Hunting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950624/chapters/58341463)

Artemis carried the potted vine with her, intending to destroy the thing before it could cause any more trouble in her camp. Her brother showing up hadn't helped matters, Gods she was tense. 

She passed by the lake they had bathed in earlier, she placed the pot down. After undressing herself she made her way into the lake and swam laps to ease the tension. 

After a while she heard a wet plunk, Artemis looked for what had caused that sound, saw nothing. She started to head back to shore when she first felt it, something teasing her unprotected maidenhood. She swatted it away and covered her exposed orifice with her hand as she continued to be poke by something clearly wanting admittance to her most guarded secret. 

She reached the shore and realised the vine had extended itself into the lake, she turned and saw the other end of that vine hovering dangerously close to its desired destination. 

Artemis turned to flee, but slipped in the muddy shore falling face first into it. She carefully levered herself up, making sure to defend her most sacred passage. 

The vine was not as picky as she had assumed, one warm tight orifice was as good as any other. It charged into her unguarded arse, getting over six feet inside before she had even fathomed what was happening. She abandoned her attempts to protect her un-violated orifice in an attempt the remove, unsuccessfully, the intruder from the other. 

Her first failed attempt, her attacker sunk into her ten feet, her second fifteen. As the intruder hit twenty feet in depth her brother showed his face, she knew she was in trouble she opened her mouth to plead for help. 

As if sensing what she had planned it surged deeper still into her body surging the last ten feet through her body to gag her from within. 

"Sister dear, I see you have finally decided to enjoy our sister's creation." The vine through Artemis moved her body allowing the maiden goddess to 'stand' on her own two feet before it force her to step towards her brother, hands protecting his long term goal. 

"It is truly a sight to behold... look at you," he clasped her cheek, "you're speechless." Bring his other hand to her face his lips dived down to kiss the silent goddess. 

The goddess screamed into his mouth as she felt a new surge from the vine move through her rapidly and enter her brothers unguarded mouth, five feet of vine travelled through her and entered her brother, earning a chuckle from the man. He just continued to kiss her around the vine. 

Now that the pair was pinned together, with the most reluctant participant incapable of escape, the vine took its time moving through the rest of Apollo's body. 

Eventually it exited the same orifice it had violate on his sister, causing the god to almost orgasm at the feeling. The vine worked it way along the gods perineum to the scrotum. Through that it preceded to wrap itself around his erect baby-fetcher, massaging the organ as it continued to make its way through the siblings. It continued to pleasure and move along the organ before reaching out towards the goal it had been denied. 

It was patient though, it brought the twins closer together and it got two feet of vine ready to plunge into the maiden before it. 

It plunged in in one fell swoop until it hit her cervix, the violence of the entry caused her to cry out at the violation. Slowly the vine worked on the next barrier to the goddesses fertile womb, the cervix. It slowly began to give way then in one explosive movement it rupture the barrier and plunged into her awaiting space. 

It still moved through the pair, slow enough not to be noticed. It continued to work Apollo's body, sensing he was near the end. The vine retracted from the goddess so she had the wherewithal to see the look on his face as he came all over her. 

And she did, she felt his cum splatter on her just above her formally untouched entrance. Then, slopperly, the vine re-entered her vagina went through her cervix and the proceeded to fill and expand her womb filling her with so much of itself that she looked beyond full term. 

The vine within her continued to move, feeling like she had a pit of snakes inside her. 

The vine retreated once again just as Apollo blow another load upon her sister, then the vine filled her once again. 

It continued to do this until Apollo could blow no more then it left the goddess, slide through her brother allowing him to catch his breath, then proceeded to slid out of Artemis. 

Free of the vine she collapsed against her brother, crying over what had happened to her. Whispering gentle platitude he led her to the lake where they washed up. Artemis redressed herself before marching over to her brothers things, drew his bow and shot an unerring arrow at her attacker, destroying it. 

She returned to her huntresses, she would have stern words with them in the morning. 

Unbeknownst to the formally virgin goddess, the vine had been covered in her brother cum as it entered her the second, third, fourth etc. etc. times. While most of it had been scrapped off on re-entry, enough had been left behind as it retreated. 

A pair of her brother's sperm had breeched a pair of her ova at the exact moment she was dressing down her lieutenant and half-sister Thalia Grace. 

The formally virgin goddess was still in denial about her delicate condition four months later as her twins were making a mark on her body.

*

[Return to Aphrodite's New Plant: Chapter 20 A Sweet surprise for Sally Jackson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950624/chapters/58385482)


	2. All The Single Ladies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene take place after [Chapter 5: Demeter's Secret Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950624/chapters/57799861).  
> Small chapter.

After having toiled away in her lush fields, Demeter headed for the glistening greenhouse within a small private grove that was hidden away, outside the walls of Olympus. 

Her work had taken a toll on her mind and body and she needed to relax, a nice deep tissue massage. And she had just the plant that could help her with that. 

She entered the greenhouse and closed the door firmly, remembering to latch it despite her haste. No one ever came to this place, even still one couldn't be too careful. She felt comfortable seeking release here. 

She stripped off her overalls, pulling them off of her shoulders and allowing them to fall to the floor, leaving Demeter completely and utterly naked. Exposed, ready for her massage. 

Her ἡδονήκλήμα knew what was expected, and desired, and was only too eager to give it to her as it caressed her body. The vines seeking her erogenous zones and soon had her ignorant to all else around her. 

She felt comfortable here, using and being used by this vine here because she had locked the door. She had entirely forgotten that with the clear glass of the greenhouse she was already on display for anyone who cared to look. 

On this day Hestia was making her way through Demeter's grove, smelling the flowers, when she noticed Demeter receiving her deep tissue massage. 

The inquisitive voyeur found a little place to view the show from and made herself comfortable. While she watched she rubbed one out, almost giving her presence away. 

Later that evening, Hestia broke into Demeter's greenhouse. The Horticultural Goddess had long ago taught the Hearth Goddess how to grow a plant from a clipping. She knew enough that if Demeter was willing to fuck this vine, it was different to Aphrodite's rapevine. Even if she hadn't seen it for herself. 

Over the coming months Hestia had a lot of fun with her new house plant.


	3. “Love only grows by sharing.“

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after [Aphrodite's New Plant - Chapter 8: Athena takes a Bath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950624/chapters/57941302).  
> Chapter title comes from a quote by Brian Tracy.

When she was finally alone, after Aphrodite had finished her ministrations, Athena turned to the potted plant that the Goddess of Love had left for her enjoyment and blasted it. 

For good measure she picked up the remains and headed for Hephaestus' workshop. As Athena passed by she could hear the clear sounds of Aphrodite venting her frustration at her dissatisfaction at the God of Wars premature finish. Athena couldn't help but shake her head as she wondered, why did she bother? 

Knocking on the massive iron door of Hephaestus' workshop to announce her presence. Looking up he asked, "Athena, how can I help you?" 

Showing the Forge God the blasted cremains, "I need to borrow your forge." 

Taking a careful look at the cremains, "You really want that gone?" 

"Your _'wife'_ gave it to me. I am sure you can guess what it does." 

He took the cremains from Athena and tossed it into his monstrous forge, ridding the world of it completely. 

Athena turned to leave, as she reached to doorway he asked, "Did you enjoy it?" 

Athena turned to face him, "What!" she exclaimed as if daring believe he had asked her such a thing, "It violated me, I just asked you to destroy it. What part of that led to ask such a question." 

"Nothing I just thought..." he began, if she was disinterested she would leave it be. 

She didn't, "Just thought what?" 

Best to come straight out with it, "I saw Hestia hanging around Demeter's greenhouse, you know, the one hidden out the back of her grove..." 

"I am familiar with it." 

"Well Hestia was rubbing one out, something I have only seen when I suspect my whore of a wife is 'polishing Ares' sword'." 

"So you're saying, if I want to get it on with a plant, I should talk with Demeter..." 

"Or Hestia, she may have already acquired her own. She'd get a kick out of helping you quire your own entertainment." 

Athena feigned a huff of disinterest, but she was very tempted, "Let them play with their plants, I have better things to do." 

"Okay, just a friendly suggestion." 

Athena didn't know how to answer to that, she just turned around and left his workshop. 

She would never admit to anyone, least of all Aphrodite, that she made a not-quite-beeline for Demeter's garden. 

A week after her request of the goddess of the fertile earth came through. That night Athena lay in the throes of ecstasy, this vine was far and away better than Aphrodite's. She would never share it with anyone.


	4. A Gourd Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading _[Aphrodite's New Plant: The Final Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665284/chapters/59601277) _on the original post I thought, _What happened to that vine?___ the one from [Chapter 5: Demeter's Secret Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950624/chapters/57799861).  
> Do not read this chapter if you have not at least read [Chapter 39: Rachel sees the Future Part 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950624/chapters/59257249) as it is set post _[Aphrodite's New Plant: The Final Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665284/chapters/59601277) _as Rachel has a vision of what is to come in the sequel.__
> 
> **You have been warned!**
> 
> **Seriously, last warning!**
> 
> _Okay don't say I didn't warn you, cause I did. Twice._
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

With the rubble of Mt. Olympus cleared and the buildings repaired Demeter took time to check on her garden, the plants their were wilted but would recover. 

She made her way into the greenhouse, where her most prized plants were held. The door had been forced open in the Rapevine takeover attempt, the contents knocked about. 

Her heart seized when her eyes fell on her ἡδονήκλήμα (Pleasure Vine), she refused to tarnish such a sweet plant with such a foul name as its sister plant had carried. 

All the other plants would recover, but this one. Demeter gathered the vine and dug her hands into the soil and pulled the root-ball free, cradling the plant close to her chest she ran all the way to her palace. 

She had another greenhouse in her palace, scratch that her palace was the greenhouse. Desperate to save the plant, she did the unthinkable, she broke cubes of ambrosia up and mixed it with the soil in a pot. Before she placed the root ball into the pot she place whole cubes within the nest of soil clogged roots. 

She mixed a concoction of equal part water and nectar with a splash of her favourite liquid fertiliser. She poured some of the concoction onto the plant, she picked the pot and vine up and carried it to the stand near her bed. She returned to her workbench and poured the rest of the concoction into a drip feed dispenser and headed back to her bedroom. 

The plant had perked up a bit in the short time she was gone, confirming her decision, she placed the feeder into the pot. 

Soon the plant had recovered enough to greet the day by pleasuring its saviour. However one month later it was headed into dire straights again, Demeter breaking more cubes of ambrosia and sticking it into the pot as well as blending ambrosia into her nectar concoction. 

The months passed and nothing seemed to work, her vine was dying. Demeter tried desperately to save it. 

Six months later, the vine still appearing to be on its last legs, Demeter notice something she regretted not noticing before. At the end of the long vine was something new, she picked it up carefully and placed it on her bed to examine. It had the appearance of a small Ash Gourd. 

She was trying to save it, and it was growing fruit. She increased the nutrients she was giving the plant, if it wanted to grow fruit so be it. She would have the fruit and save her precious vine. 

The months passed by and the gourd grew, but the vine showed no sign of recovering. It seemed to exist solely to grow this fruit. 

The fruit was taking on a weird appearance, from the vine a long tapered part covered in bumps and nodules. After that it flared out in an odd shape with a little mound on one of the widest parts. Around the base four vines, equally spaced, began to grow. She continued to feed and care for the plant. 

Mid-June the fruit had stopped growing and was heavy, the vine started to dry out and let go of its burden. It wobbled and moved, seemingly of it own volition. 

A week later the gods gathered for the summer solstice. Whomever upset Apollo to such a degree had chosen the worst time of year to do so, the heat was unbearable. 

Returning from the meeting Demeter stripped off her clothing as soon as her door was sealed. She headed for the pool-sized bath and soaked the torrid, sweltering heat out of her body. 

She settled at the shallow end of the pool and closed her eyes to rest. After a while a plunk sounded, Demeter opened her eyes but saw nothing out of place that could explain it. She lay back down and after a time had started to doze off. 

Demeter felt a presence between her legs, seeking entrance to her private spaces. She sat up, her hands batting the intruder away from her. She noticed that if was the gourd seeking to penetrate her the way its parent had on many occasions. 

She rolled it around on her hands before replacing it between her now wide-spread legs, awaiting its entrance. The gourd rolled over, she noticed it was the same way it had been before she picked it up. 

She nudged the remnant of the stem into her vagina, the gourd did the rest. It wormed its way deeper and deeper into her body, eliciting moans of pleasure from her. 

The gourd seemed to have been grown just to pleasure her, she felt the stem brush her cervix as the bell of the gourd pressed flush against her body. The mound along it pressed between her lower lips. 

The gourd began to massage her from the inside, slow and stead. The slow pace lulled the goddess to sleep. 

When she woke up the gourd had stopped moving within her, content by simply being inside its saviour. Demeter stood up and left the bath, she noticed that the vines around the base had wrapped around her two legs. She tried to pry the vines loose, but they resisted her efforts. She gave up on it, it wasn't doing any harm and being filled again was a joy. Especially the way her muscles moved around it as she walked. 

She dressed ready for bed and slept the night away. 

Demeter went about her business, still with the gourd stuffed in her vagina. The simple act of sitting was intense. 

Three weeks later, the gourd stuffed goddess was surprise the fruit had not started to rot within her. She pulled the mirror by her bed and leaned back to examine it, still perfect as the day it had slid inside her. She shuffled on the bed and settled in for the night. 

Hours later Demeter was awoken with a start, a juddering and violent thumping in her lower body. It took time for her to see anything she had trouble sitting up, the feeling was intense. She could just make out in the mirror the once hard flesh of the gourd rippling in-time with the thudding inside her. 

She lay back, overcome with the sensation. The mound between her lower lips rubbing against her, stimulating her clitoris. Soon the gourd stuffed goddess was reduced to a quivering, gasping, moaning puddle of flesh and fruit. 

The gourd continued to work her sensitive passage until her body squeezed it with all the might of the powerful vaginal muscles of a goddess in the throws of an orgasm. She was to caught up in it that she didn't feel the gush of the gourds insides enter her cervix, coating the passage into her most fertile space. 

She fell back into a sated sleep, and as she slept a the lone seed from within the gourd worked its way along her internal passage aided by the pulp that had been spewed deep within her. It slowly slide through the tight confines before it entered a wider space, guided by instinct, it worked its way along one of the tube leaving the space. In that second passage the gourd seed meet head on the goddesses much smaller ova, absorbing the egg inside itself. 

The seed sensing it purpose had been fulfilled just drift along the passage, back the way it had come, until finally around noon it embedded itself deep in the red 'soil' that would sustain the child. 

When Demeter woke the next morning she was able to clean the emptied gourd from her body, upset that she could only have one exquisite night with it the throes of fruitful ecstasy. 

On the anniversary of the Rapevines defeat, Demeter pushed forth a green-skin hermaphroditic goddess into the world. She knew that this was the final gift of her ἡδονήκλήμα, sacrificing everything for this one child. The best of both worlds. 

What the Rapevine had sort by force, it's sibling gained by kindness.


	5. παιδιά ευχαρίστησης

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the reason for chapters 2 & 3\. It came to me after writing chapter 4, who else had a copy of Demeter's vine.  
> I had thought of having either Hera or Amphitrite, but settled on Hestia.  
> I just needed to get this out there and out of my head, I have other fanfics that need attending to.  
> Some of it may seem familiar, chapter 4, this is tandem to that chapter.

With the rubble of Mt. Olympus cleared and the buildings repaired the gods and goddess of Olympus felt entirely entitled to some R&R. As such Athena headed back to her own humble abode for some well deserved sleep. 

When she arrived she moved to water her ἡδονήκλήμα, though the gods had agreed that Aphrodite's plant should never be remade, this was another thing entirely. 

Even with recent events, she looked forward to her time with the vine buried deep with her... 

Just then Athena caught sight of her precious ἡδονήκλήμα, she didn't understand what had happened to it. 

It was dying. 

Athena made her way across Olympus to Demeter's home, knocking on the door. 

When she didn't answer immediately, she knocked again. Her plant couldn't waited. 

As she raised her fist to knock a third time Demeter answer her door. 

The look on Athena's face told her all she needed, even with their experience with Aphrodite's rapevine, their ἡδονήκλήμα was still precious to them, "It's dying, isn't it?" 

"Tell me there is something you can do." 

Demeter seemed to baulk at Athena's request, what she had done to her own would be counted as sacrilege, even from a god. There was only one thing she could do, she couldn't let a poor plant suffer, "Bring it to me, now! I'll do what I can." 

Athena seemed to relax at the and hurried to retrieve the plant, careful that no-one saw it. 

Demeter took Athena's vine into her workspace and pulled the plant out of the pot, clearing away the soil. Breaking apart ambrosia cubes she mix those pieces with the soil, placing more cubes in between the root of the plant before replacing the plant in its pot. 

Mixing her new formula of plant tonic that had worked so well with her own she poured the concoction onto the plant. She took the vine and placed it in a safe place, away from her own vine. 

Filling a drip feeder she place that into the pot. When suddenly she thought... 

Hestia. 

Demeter knew full well that the goddess of the hearth had snuck into her private greenhouse and stolen a cutting, to grow for her own pleasure. 

Demeter left her home and headed for Hestia's place, it was humble, just like its sole resident. Demeter knocked on the door. 

Hestia took a while before answering, the look on her face told her she had been right. Demeter simple asked, "Where is it?" Hestia looked like she didn't know what to do, "The vine, the one you grew from a cutting you stole from my greenhouse. Athena brought the one I gave her back, I imagine yours is in as sad and sorry state as ours." 

Hestia hastily nodded before dashing to gather the plant, if there was any chance of saving it Demeter would know. As she handed the poorly plant to her she opened her mouth, "I..." 

"You should have just asked, Hestia. I would have given it to you freely." Hestia smiled a little at Demeter before she left with the plant. 

When she returned she gave the plant the same love and attention she had given the other two. When she placed it off to the side she place a tag on it, _'Hestia'_ before adding one to Athena's. 

* 

A little over a month later all three vines were all in dire straights, dispute the initial improvement. She made improvements to her formula. 

About six months later all three were on their last legs. Demeter notice her plant had grown a small gourd, reminiscent of the Ash gourd. 

She checked the other two, same thing. She increased the nutrients yet again. 

As the months passed all three gourds grew, but the parent vines showed no signs of recovery. 

Each of the fruits grow similarity, but with some slight differences. They each had a long tapered part covered in bumps and nodules. Each flared into a sort of bell, and each had a small knoll on one side of the widest parts. Equally spaced around the rim of each fruit four more vines began to grow outward. 

The fruit continued to grow and by the middle of June their vines had began to dry out before letting go of their burden. Each jiggled in odd ways, with no apparent means of doing so. 

With the plants now officially dead, there was nothing left for Demeter to do but to return the fruit to their respective goddess. 

They were obviously upset to learn of the fate of their plants, and took the produce of them with a heavy heart. 

* 

During the meeting of the gods on the summer solstice the heat was unbearable, even to god. Nothing was achieved but gripping at Apollo for making it so, he was unrepentant and refused to talk. He left in a tissy and the meeting was adjourn. 

Demeter and Athena left side by side complaining about Apollo's temper tantrum. When it came for the parting of the ways Demeter told Athena, "I think I'll have a nice cold bath, that may help a little." 

"That sounds like a good idea." 

Athena arrived at her palace and once the door was firmly shut she stripped her self naked, she gave her fruit a brief strock as she passed it, heading for her bath. The waters ran cool and she slipped into its welcoming embrace. 

Athena began to drift off when all of a sudden she felt a presence, looking around carefully she noted nothing out of place. 

When her eyes closed once more and the peaceful embrace of slumber beckoned she heard a splash sound out, she dove down underwater to investigate it and found... 

Only her gourd, she smiled at the thing. It had a knack for turning up in the oddest places in her home. 

She returned to her place, it was in no danger of drowning. She'd pick it up when she got out of her bath. 

She lay back down and after a time had started to doze off. Soon enough she felt a presence between her legs, seeking entrance to her most private of spaces. 

Batting the intruder away she noticed that if was her gourd. Picking the fruit up she placed the fruit on the surrounds of the bath. Pulling her body out of the water, it made sense. It grew from a plant meant to bring pleasure by means of penetration, why not the fruit also. 

She picked up the fruit ad examined it some more, the lumps and nodules. The thought of that stuffed deep within her pussy caused it to become dripping, and not from the bath water still dripping from her body. 

She headed for her shower area, a place she had had little use for (preferring the bath). There was an area for sitting and reclining, she understood why Hephastus would consider that an essential part of any bathroom. She found now she didn't mind. 

Sitting down in the shower she spread her legs wide and pushed the stem end of the fruit deep into her dripping pussy, she moaned at the feeling of being filled once more. 

The gourd didn't seem to like its position, as the vines around the rim turned the fruit around inside her, causing the goddess to cry out. It started to work its way deeper into the goddess. 

Not being fully content, she reached between her legs and turned the fruit back around the way she had placed it. The fruit, once again, righted itself more swiftly than before. It worked its way swiftly deeper, not wanting her to do that again. Athena could feel something hard pressed deep within her, her cervix. The thought was a turn on more than she had thought possible, she reached to stroke her clitoris. 

She found the way was blocked, the mound on the fruit was placed perfectly. The gourd must have grown to pleasure her, and only her. 

The movement of the gourd writhing her had Athena caught in a daze that lulled her into a peaceful sleep. 

By the time Athena woke, the gourd had stopped moving, happy to be within its mistress. She sat up and suddenly the pressure on the gourd had her gasping for breath, that felt soooo good. 

She rocked back and forth on the gourd and brought herself further along the path of pleasure than she though a fruit to ever do. 

Stopping she stood and caught her breath, her hands running all over her body, the vines. She found them wrapped around her legs, securing the fruit in place. She would try to remove them, but would she really want to be parted from it. 

No. 

She ran for her front door, and her discarded clothing. The feeling of the spiny fruit within her was like nothing she had ever felt and the way her muscles moved around them as she ran had reduced her to a mass on the floor as a mini orgasm took over her. 

When she had come down she carefully made her way to her clothes and dressed before heading outside. Where to first? 

The plant it had grown from was Demeter's she should know first. Athena made her way to Demeter's palace and knocked on the door, to no avail. 

Eventually she gave up and made her way to Hestia's. The knock on her door bore fruit, pun not intended. 

Hestia, being the goddess of the hearth, seemed none the worse for wear for the recent heatwave, "Yes, Athena." She was surprised the goddess had sort her out. 

"Where is you gourd?" Athena asked in hushed tones. 

She looked confused, "Inside," she said as she looked back in its direction. 

"May I?" She asked as she made to enter, she crossed to the wriggling fruit. Once the door was closed she picked up the fruit in both hands, examining it, "Undress. Lay down." She ordered as she nodded to a near by chaise lounge. 

"What?" Hestia couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"Trust me. It's worth it." Hestia slipped off her clothes and sat on the chaise, "Lay back." Hestia was slow, but obeyed, "Spread your legs, wide." When Hestia complied she asked, "Do you want me to do the honours, or have the fruit do all the work." 

A puzzled look crossed Hestia's face, "You?" 

Athena took this as her answer and shoved the fruit deep within Hestia's womanhood, all the way to the brim. Hestia cried out in shock, and a bit in pleasure. 

Her gourd seemed content to be finally home as the goddess place both of her feet onto the chaise, holding herself up by her hands, "Is... that... why... its being... following me around all night?" She asked the wisdom goddess, "To fuck me!" 

The pair watched as the vines at the bottom of the gourd proceeded to wrap themselves tightly around Hestia's legs, "Seems to be. Careful how you sit, it can be intense." 

* 

About a month after being penetrated by their respective fruits, Hestia and Athena approached Demeter after another of the Olympian meetings, "What can I do for you ladies?" She asked. 

Athena came up alongside her, Hestia on the other side, "Walk with us." Athena instructed, she led her to her home. 

The trio entered and when the door was closed Hestia asked, "How do we look after our fruit?" 

Demeter gave them a sly look, Athena explained, "The fruits, entered, our bodies and since the fruits are free from the vine we are... concerned." 

Demeter responded, "I hadn't thought of that. 

"The feel pretty fucking good." Hestia blurted out. 

Demeter smiled at them, "They do indeed..." She thought on the matter as she left the pair. A little while later she returned with a pitcher of some gross concoction, and a set of glasses, "This is all I could think of. It may taste a bit gross, but if this doesn't work, nothing will." She placed the set down and poured each a glass, handed them to each before raising her glass, "To our fruit-filled bodies." 

Hestia and Athena raised a glass hesitantly, "To our fruit-filled bodies." Athena said. 

At the same time Hestia said, "To our fruitful bodies." They clinked the glasses and downed the concoction in one go, the taste distracted them from Hestia's little parapraxis. 

* 

That night the three goddess slipped into their respective beds to settle in for the night, little realising that Hestia's little parapraxis was not just a Fruedian slip. 

In the dead of night Athena cried out as she was suddenly awoken by a vigorous and aggressive hammering trying to pulverise her cervix. She tried to push herself up, but the intensity of the assault had her pinned to the bed. 

Athena rolled from her side to her stomach, the only thing that made sense was if this thudding was coming from the fruit. She closed her eyes and imagined the once hard flesh of the gourd rippling in-time with its movements inside her. 

She lay their as the growing sensations took hold, the nub between her legs rubbing her clitoris fervently pushing the goddess swiftly towards her limits. 

Soon the voice emanating from her throat became constant as the mass of fruit in her stuffed passage left her trembling as her toes curled. 

The precipice drew near as the gourd worked her receptive orifice as the walls of her vagina began to clamp down upon the forceful plug in her body. 

The forceful nature of the thudding had left Athena over sensitised and she began thrashing about as the pleasure became overwhelming. 

Athena wanted this night to last forever, but her traitorous body would not comply. Her hands clung to the sheets beneath her in desperation to prevent the inevitable. 

Overstimulated from the get-go Athena could do nothing but scream her frustration as the power of her treacherous muscles clamped down hard upon the fruit. The force was so strong it crushed the fruit's inereds deeper within its host, preparing her for what was to come. 

When Athena came down from her high she wept, she had felt the warm mass of fruit being squeezed deep within her, this was the end she though as sleep claimed her. 

* 

Little did Athena know, though she probable could deduce, Demeter and Hestia had found themselves being woken in the middle of the night. 

Her gourd worked her efficiently, drawing it out, causing the Hestia to pant up until her release. 

As Hestia began to doze after that onslaught, she almost felt certain she could feel something move deep within her. She dismissed it as an over-active imagination created by the staggering assailment she had just gone though. 

* 

As the tree goddess slept the seeds of their gourds had been let loose by the barrage of pulp their orgasms has squeezed out of the rinds, their strong muscles forcing it ever deeper. 

As they slept the lone seed of each of the fruit spelunked their way through the tight confines of the goddesses bodies, made fruitful by the timely ingestion of plant tonic. 

Each seed was guided deeper within to their long awaited finishing line. The line was in sight as each seed approached the goddesses smaller ova and when these two became one, a child was conceived. 

The fertilised seeds made their way down to the womb where they embedded themselves into the life-giving organ. 

The trio of goddess woke the next morning, somewhat disappointed that it had all come to an end. They cleared out the remains from their respective bodies, little realising what was to come for each of them. 

Never fathoming what had been achieved last night. 

Not for months. 

* 

On the day before the following anniversary of the Rapevine's defeat each of the three goddesses were brought low by pain. It was time. 

Separated from each other, they laboured to bring forth into the world three siblings. A gift given in the death throes of a dying plant's final wish. 

Perhaps it was the children's _'father's'_ vitioreal nature, but all three children were hermaphroditic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless I come up with another idea, the next chapter should be called, "When Chiron's Away". Let's see if your imagination goes the same way mine did.


End file.
